Hermione, Hermana Niñera
by FaItH-Iris-SuKnI
Summary: !!!CAPITULO 3!!!los padres de Hermione han muerto en manos de Voldemort, tiene una hermana pequeña y tendrá k hacerlas de niñera ¿podra?, ¿Harry y Ron la ayudaran?
1. El comienzo después del fin

"Hermione, Hermana- Niñera"  
  
  
  
Hola!, bueno aquí va un nuevo fict, espero que les guste, quizá el primer capítulo sea un poco dramático, pero ya van a ver más a delante, disfrútenlo, Bye!!!  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1 ~* El comienzo después del "fin"  
  
Estaba tendida en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué justo a la señorita Hermione Granger tenía que ocurrirle todo esto?, ¿Por qué?, ya no podía más. . lo que acababa de ocurrir era una gran pérdida además de que esto abarcaba una gran responsabilidad. . .  
  
* * * *- - - Flash Back - - - * * * *  
  
El profesor Dumbledore la acababa de llamar para hablar algo urgente con ella, pero no estaba nerviosa en lo mas mínimo, por que ella esperaba una buena noticia, como: "Señorita Granger la acabamos de designar a premio anual de Hogwarts por adelantado" o también, "Señorita Granger, la felicitamos por su excelente conducta y disciplina", pero no se esperaba esto:  
  
Toc- Toc- Toc  
  
Pase- dijo Albus Dumbledore  
  
Buenas tardes, Profesor Dumbledore- contestó Hermione cortésmente  
  
Señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor, necesito comunicarle algo muy importante- dijo Dumbledore, Hermione se sentó y esperó expectante aquella noticia- nos han informado que Voldemort a comenzado a atacar territorios Muggles. . .y nos han informado que ha sido atacada y desolada casi completamente la calle: Sluck- Hermione sintió una angustia terrible- ¿reconoce esa calle?  
  
Si. . .- dijo Hermione suspirando y con un nudo en la garganta- ahí vivía o más bien ahí vivo yo. . o sea. .mis padres y mi pequeña hermana de tan solo dos años o tres. . .  
  
Lo que sucede es que de esa calle ya no queda casi nada. . . encontramos los cuerpos de sus padres. .- Hermione lloraba silenciosamente. . .con cada palabra que le decía Dumbledore sentía una puñalada en el corazón- señorita Granger. . .se que esto no es fácil para usted. . .bueno como le decía encontramos los cuerpos de sus padres. . .pero en un rincón encontramos a una pequeña. . que suponemos que es su hermana. .  
  
No. . .no sé. . - dijo Hermione sollozando. Derrepente suena nuevamente la puerta. Y se escucha un grito de afuera: Profesor Dumbledore, soy Harry, necesito preguntarle algo sobre el quiddicht!!  
  
Señor Potter, pase por favor- dijo Dumbledore amablemente mientras Hermione seguía sollozando. Harry entró y vio a Hermione, fue directamente donde ella y se sentó a su lado. . le preguntó que le pasaba pero Hermione no paraba de sollozar- Señor Potter, por ahora no pregunte nada, pero supongo que para la Señorita Granger le será mas fácil escuchar esto con un amigo al lado, ¿cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore a Hermione, ella asintió con la cabeza- le rogaría a ambos que guardaran silencio mientras hablo, por favor- dijo Dumbledore amablemente- bueno. .suponemos que esa pequeña es su hermana como le dije antes, la vamos a traer para acá y como usted es la familia mas directa, señorita Granger, tendrá que hacerce cargo de ella, ¿tiene alguna duda?- preguntó Dumbledore  
  
Pero. . profesor. . yo. . .no. . - pero no se le entendió por que sollozaba mucho. .  
  
Vamos Hermione. . .yo y Ron te ayudaremos- dijo Harry, el no entendía muy bien, pero sabía que Hermione tendía que ocuparse de su hermana por alguna razón. .  
  
Gra. . .gracias. . .pero. . el problema es que. .yo. . no conozco a mi hermana- dijo Hermione rompiendo en sollozos nuevamente  
  
¿cómo?- preguntó Harry confundido  
  
No, jamás la e visto. . .mis padres me dijeron que tenía una hermana por carta. . y me mandaron una fotografía. .pero solo eso sé. . - dijo Hermione llorando nuevamente pero muy silenciosa, mientras Harry le daba pequeñas y suaves palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo  
  
Bueno. . señorita Granger esto es lo que haremos, lo siento pero no hay otra opción- dijo Dumbledore- su hermana vendrá hoy en unas cuantas horas. . .la llevarán a la enfermería y cuando ya esté bien, se la irán a dejar a la sala común. . .también como suponemos que es pequeña, por que eso solo lo saben los del ministerio, solo ellos la han visto, le daremos algo de dinero y usted con el señor Potter y Weasley irán a comprarle lo que ella necesite en Hogsmeade, por lo del dinero no se preocupe, nosotros le ayudaremos, hasta que usted consiga un trabajo, se hará cargo de su hermana, ella asistirá con usted a clases de: Transformación, Artimancia, Herbología, esas tres ya tienen la autorización de los profesores, y en Pociones tendrá que llevarla pero durmiendo o con algún hechizo para que se quedé tranquila, ya que no tengo nada mas que aclarar. .¿le cabe alguna duda?- preguntó el profesor mirando con ojos dulces y tranquilizadores a Hermione  
  
N. . .no profesor- contestó Hermione tratando de reprimir las lágrimas  
  
Profesor yo voy a acompañar a Hermione hasta la sala común, luego vengo hablar con usted- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione  
  
Me parece muy bien señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore- lo espero. Hermione y Harry fueron a la sala común  
  
* * * *- - - Fin Del Flash Back - - - * * * *  
  
Luego de salir de el despacho del Prof. Dumbledore, Harry y Hermione hablaron un rato, luego Hermione subió a su cuarto diciendo que tenía sueño y que iba a descansar antes de que llegara su hermana, ya que ella sabía que tenía que dedicarle mucho tiempo. . .que quizá todavía ocupaba pañales. . .que poco menos tenía que tomar el rol de madre. . .y eso no sería muy fácil ya que tenía apenas 15 años y no iba a poder soportar ese mal de responsabilidades. . .y entre esos pensamientos se quedó dormida. . TOC- TOC- TOC, sintió que tocaban la puerta. .  
  
¿quién es?- preguntó ella apesumbrada  
  
Hermione, soy yo, Ron, Mc Gonagall me llamó, para decirte que fueras a la enfermería que tu hermana ya esta aquí- Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontro con el hermoso rostro pecoso de Ron  
  
Ron. . ¿tu y Harry me acompañarán, cierto?- preguntó ella  
  
Claro- dijo Ron sonriéndole, ella se sintió mucho mas aliviada  
  
Vamos- dijo Hermione dijo Hermione y junto con Ron bajaron hacia la sala común  
  
Apúrense, vamos, vamos- dijo Harry emocionado. Hermione se sentí feliz por un lado ya que tenía a sus amigos con ella, y ellos parecían muy entusiasmados con tener una pequeña en el "trío". Los tres caminaron hasta la enfermería. . y ahí estaba Mc Gonagall  
  
Señorita Granger- dijo está- su hermana está siendo curada por la enfermera, en unos minutos estará lista y usted se la podrá llevar a la sala común  
  
Gracias- respondió Hermione. Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando vieron que una pequeña salía de un cuarto que estaba en la enfermería, y caminaba hacia ellos. . .derrepente se detiene en frente de Hermione y la mira con ojos tierno y. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!, ¿les gustó?, me gustaría saber su opinión please, ya que no se si seguir esto o no. . .bueno gracias por leerlo, Bye!!! 


	2. ayuudaaa! No sirvo de niñera!

"Hermione, Hermana- Niñera"  
  
  
  
Hello!!, como están?, espero que bien, este fict va muuy dramatico asi que creo que va a dar una vuelta de 380º y va a ser algo TOTALMENTE DISTINTO, espero que les guste y lo disfruten también  
  
Capitulo 2- * ~ ayuudaaa!! No sirvo de niñera!!  
  
Ella se acercó mas, los inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. . .y luego dijo con una voz muy aguda y dulce  
  
Hola. . ¿quién es mi manito?  
  
¿tu que?- preguntó Harry confundido  
  
Su hermano. . las niñas cuando pequeñas hablan mal- murmuró Ron a Harry y a Hermione  
  
Ahhh. . .yo soy. . - dijo Hermione nerviosa  
  
Hola! Oye eres muy glande!, de verdad eres mi manita?- dijo la pequeña  
  
Jajaja, si es muy grande para unas y para otras. . .- dijo Ron riendo  
  
Callate Ron!, si. . . .de verdad lo soy. . .como te llamas?- le preguntó Hermione mirándola  
  
Me llamo Liza!!!. . Liz. . .o. . Lisita o Liesel. . .- dijo Liza moviendo los deditos como tratando de contar sus nombres. . - y ustedes?  
  
Ehmmm yo soy Hermione o me puedes decir como gustes, el es Ronald, y el es Harry- contesto Hermione indicando a sus amigos  
  
1. LONALD MC DONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, QUIERO UNA HAMBURGUESA!!- grito Liz saltando alrededor de Ron, el la miraba sorprendido ya que era una niña muy extrovertida. . todo lo contrario de Hermione  
  
1. Ronald que?. .una que?. . .no entiendo- dijo Ron mientras Harry se reía como descontrolado  
  
1. Ron lo que ella quiere decir es que quiere una comida chatarra muggle, que lo venden en un negocio que se llama Mc Donal y el dibujo representante se llama Ronald  
  
1. PERO TU ERES LONALD!!!, ERES IGUALITO!!. . ahh. .- pero luego empezó a ver las pecas de Ron. . su vestimenta y. .- no eres Lonald Mc Donald. . no tienes lopa amalilla y loja. .además Lonald no tene pecas. . . .y. . - siguió diciendo las diferencias entre Ronald Mc Donald y Ron. . .Harry aún seguía riendose y Hermione le explicaba a Ron de que ella estaba hablando  
  
1. Hermione. . .a donde esta Lonald Mc Donald?- preguntó Liz mirando hacía todos lados  
  
1. No lo sé Liza, aquí no hay Mc Donalds- respondió Hermione  
  
1. Yo quelía comer hambulguesa- dijo haciendo pucheros  
  
1. Te mostraré nuestra habitación luego veremos eso de las hamburguesas- contesto Hermione  
  
1. Bueno. . .pero yo quielo que me lleven al upa por que me luelen las pielnas!!- dijo ella estirando sus brazos hacia arriba- ademas tengo tutito  
  
Liz. . no te entiendo- dijo Hermione mirándola  
  
Yo si!, tengo mas experiencia, quiere que la lleves en brazos por que tiene sueño. .verás tutito es sueño y al upa es en brazos. . .entiendes?- le dijo Ron con aire de superioridad, cosa que hizo que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo  
  
Pero. . .te vas caminando mejor si?- preguntó Hermione mirándola. . .era pequeña y un poco gordita como todos los bebés. .pero ellla dudaba podérsela sin botarla  
  
Pol que?- preguntó ella  
  
Quizá. . mejor te llevo yo. . quieres?- dijo Harry  
  
Yaaa. . .si, mejol mejol tu te ves mach fuelte- dijo Liz. . Harry se la subió a los hombros mientras ella se reia  
  
Harry. . jajaja ahora tu eres el papá y Hermione la mamá y yo soy el profesor, jajajajajaja- dijo Ron y los todos rieron excepto Liz que estaba muy ocupada mirando los cuadros y señalándolos a todos mientras los saludaba y les ponía sonrisas tiernas, mientras ellos murmuraban cosas como: ayyy que tierna, que bella la pequeña. Llegaron a la sala común mientras Harry dejaba a Liz en un sillón grande, los otros lo observaban con curiosidad  
  
Harry. . ¿tienes una hija?- preguntó Parvati mirándo a la pequeña- por que la verdad es que no se parece a ti, se parece mas a Hermione  
  
Chi, chi, el es mi papi- dijo Liz indicándo a Harry- ella es la mama o manita y el es el plofesol  
  
¿qué?- preguntó Parvati confundida luego miro a Hermione y a Harry que le sonreían pero ella mal intrerpreto mal y. .- QUE USTEDES TIENEN UNA HIJA!!! PERO COMO!!! Y QUE RON ES EL PROFESOR!!! YO NO ME LA CREEEOOO!!! PROFESOR DE QUE!!!??? DE CÓMO PROCREAR??!!!!  
  
Shhh, Parvati, es una broma, no es verdad- dijo Harry mirándola nervioso mientras Hermione y Ron tenían la misma expresión y Liz se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Hermione mirando con terro a Parvati y tapándose los oídos  
  
Ay claro ahora no te creo!!, como se les ocurre tener un hijo en Hogwarts???!!!!, están locos!!! . . y. .- Parvati iba a seguir diciéndoles cosas cuando Hermione la interrumpió  
  
Parvati detente ya!!, callate!, luego te explico en la habitación cuando estés un poco mas calmada, ahora, vamos Liz. . ya son las 10 de la noche no es bueno que estés aquí en estas horas. . no es apto para pequeños- dijo observando de reojo a Lavander y Seamus que se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón  
  
Beno. . .pelo Haly y Lonald me van a acompañal cherto?- preguntó Liz Hermione con carita de sueño  
  
Si, bueno esta bien, pero mejor dile Ron, no Ronald- dijo Hermione observando las meucas de desagardo cada vez que Liz decía "Lonald"  
  
Beno, vamos?- preguntó Liz  
  
Vamos- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la ves  
  
Upa, upa!!- dijo Liz con pucheros hacia Harry estirñandole los brazos  
  
Esta bien- murmuró Harry pero esta ves la tomo en brazos. . temía que Liz se durmiera y se callera de sus hombros. Entraron al cuarto de las chicas donde las camas de Parvati y Lavander estaba muy desordenadas llenas de ropas muggles encima, revistas, maquillajes. . hasta que la cama de Hermione solo tenía unos 5 libros y su túnica. .Hermione ordenó y le dijo a Harry  
  
Ya puedes dejarla ahí- dijo apuntanto la cama mientras corría hacia un lado la cortina cerrándola para que no entrara el frío de afuera  
  
Esta dormida- murmuró Harry  
  
Y???- preguntó Ron esperando que Harry dijera algo mas  
  
Es que. . yo no se como dejarla. . .que se me cae. . que no. .que ahh no entiendo, no soy padre- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza con las una mano  
  
Dámela- ordenó Ron y la dejo encima  
  
Tu parece que ya tuviste hijos- le dijo Harry a Ron en burla  
  
Chicos, vamos, luego le pongo el pijama. . vamos abajo. . quiero hablar con ustedes- les dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ron  
  
Ok- dijeron ellos y bajaron  
  
1. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hola bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esto es como solo una intriducción no es la historia en si, asi que el proximo capitulo se viene con TODO!!, jajaja voy Bye!!, luego respondo los reviews!! 


	3. Hermione, Estamos contigo

"Hermione, Hermana- Niñera"  
  
Hola!, ¿cómo están?, epero que bien, me alegra mucho de que hayan leido mi fict y k les haya gustado, muchas gracias.  
  
Capitulo 3- * ~ Hermione, estamos contigo  
  
¿qué querías decirnos?- preguntó Ron, cuando ya estuvieron en la sala común  
  
Es que. . .verán. . . yo jamás e tenido a alguien tan pequeño. .o sea. .Ron no soy como tu. .no se nada. . .no tengo mucho "aire maternal", no puedo con nada. . - dijo Hermione con cara de frustración  
  
Pero Hermione ¿qué dices?!, para nada!, nosotros te vamos a ayudar ¿cierto Ron?- dijo Harry tratando de animar a Hermione  
  
Claro, no ves que el profesor aquí soy yo?, se mas que Harry, y el le cae mejor a Liz, el la entretiene y yo te digo como hacer las cosas y ya!  
  
Chi!, ellos te ayudan manita!- dijo Liz saltando a los brazos de Harry  
  
Liz casi me matas del susto!, ¿qué haces despierta?- preguntó Hermione un poco confundida  
  
Me despeltalon!- respondió ella  
  
Bueno. . .no importa, con tal de que mañana te despiertes temprano no hay problema- dijo Hermione  
  
Harry. .juguemos ajedrez?- preguntó Ron  
  
No, Ron, tengo sueño- dijo Harry rascándose los ojos mientras Liz se bajaba de sus piernas y se iba en donde estaba Ron  
  
Lon!, ¿qué ech el abegües?- preguntó Liz confundida  
  
Es un juego- respondió Ron  
  
UN JUEGO!- chillo Liz sobresaltando a Hermione que estaba dormida en el sillon  
  
Si, Liz, pero no grites que tu hermana y Harry están durmiendo- respondio Ron haciéndole una seña con el dedo mientras Liz lo imitaba y se reía por aquel gesto  
  
Lon, ¿polemos jugal a eche juego?- preguntó Liz en voz muy baja  
  
Mañana, ahora hay que dormir, despierta a Harry- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Liz  
  
Mmmm. . .¿qué?- dijo Harry con Liz remeciéndole el brazo  
  
Tienes que lespeltalte!- le dijo Liz animadamente  
  
Ya estoy despierto- respondió Harry frotándose los ojos  
  
Ya Liz, gracias, voy a despertar a Hermione- dijo Ron  
  
No Ron tu no- exclamó Harry- eres muy bruto- agregó Harry  
  
Bruto tú!!!- dijo Ron  
  
Ambos son unos brutos!!!!, para que me despiertan?, yo tenía sueño!!!- dijo Hermione enfadada  
  
Manita vamos a lolmil?- preguntó Liz  
  
Esta bien- respondió Hermione levantándose  
  
Haly!, llevame, si?, si?- dijo Liz con cara angelical  
  
Bueno, ven- dijo Harry y la tomó en brazos  
  
Lon, lleva tu a mi manita- dijo Liz sonriéndo  
  
Ya, ven Hermione- dijo Ron abriendo los brazos  
  
Para Ron, no seas tonto- dijo Hermione dándole un codazo y riéndose junto con Harry  
  
Beno, Beno, Haly, tengo tutito- dijo Liz jalándole la túnica a Harry  
  
Vamos- dijo Hermione  
  
Si vamos- dijo Ron y tomo a Hermione en brazos y se empezó a correr mientras Harry, Liz y él se mataban de la risa  
  
Ron. . BÁJAME!!!, BÁJAME!!!!!- gritaba Hermione  
  
Jajajaja, no, no- decía Ron, y empezó a correr alrededor de la sala común  
  
Vamos Liz- dijo Harry y corrió con ella hasta la habitación de Hermione y Ron lo seguía por detrás  
  
Ron casi me botas!- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama  
  
Jajajaja- rió Ron  
  
Que buena broma Ron!- exclamo Harry y siguieron riendo durante unos minutos hasta que Hermione les ordenó de que fueran por que ambas necesitaban dormir  
  
Mana. . .a quien encuentras mach lindo?- preguntó Liz acostada al lado de Hermione y dándose vuelta para quedar en frente de ellla, Hermione la miro confundida  
  
Que?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Que quien encuentras mach lindo. . si a Lon o a Haly?- dijo Liz  
  
Pues no sé. . por que lo preguntas?- agregó Hermione  
  
Mmm nu se Manita. . es que yo kelia sabel si te gustaba alguno- respondió Liz- pero. . . te gusta alguno?, o los dos?  
  
Liz. . .tu eres muy pequeña para hablar de esto conmigo. . pero. . .como me lo preguntaste no te lo voy a negar. . .me gustan un poco. . .los dos. . .  
  
Que beno!- respondió Liz con una gran Sonrisa  
  
Por que?- preguntó Hermione tapándola, ya que Liz estaba destapándose  
  
Por que a mi me caen bem los doch. . . entonces podes ser novia de los doch y yo tendría a doch manitos mas- dijo sonriéndo  
  
Jajaja, si Liz, pero yo no voy a ser novia de ninguno de los dos, así que por ahora solo serán tus amigos- dijo Hermione riendo  
  
Ufa!!- dijo haciendo pucheritos de mentira  
  
Ya mejor duérmete- dijo Hermione y se dio vuelta  
  
Ta' manana- dijo Liz (N/A: traducción : hasta mañana)  
  
Hatsa mañana, Liz- respondió Hermione y ambas se quedaron dormidas  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
bueno este capítulo es como aclarar mas o menos lo que se viene en el proximo. . por que cuando empieza al día. . y las clases es que van a tener verdaderos problemas con Liz, espero que sigan leyendo, Bye!!! 


End file.
